Unexpected Encounter
by bblaahhdidaa
Summary: Harry: On the verge of an important discovery. Draco: Angry for having to watch over the halls in the late night. What calamity could occur whence they meet? X3 Warning:Totally Slash!
1. Harrys dream

Pre-word..All characters used are of creation of J.K Rowling..Not me.

;3 Im a sucker for slash..Please dont flame me. D:

It was your choice to read it, if you dont like boyXboy themes then read something else. :D Thanks much.

- - - -

Harry woke with a start, he could feel his heart pounding within his chest. Finally, after weeks of poorly-spent contemplation he had stumbled across a clue! One that had come to him in dream no less. Though, the dream had been quite akward.. Not every dream does Harry envision Snape; old and gray, greasy hair pulled into a tight bun. Snape, playing the role of a school-tied librarian. In the dream he had found himself stepping forward to this hilarious sight asking calmly "Where might I find the answer to the biggest question in my mind?"

"Why in the restricted section, Potter." Snape droned in that same bland tone. Still, he helped. "Its on the second shelf to the east..I think the second to the last." It was blatant..But perhaps it was just Harrys' memory coming into play. Quite possibly Harry stumbled upon the very fact years ago, when trying to find out about the sorcerers stone, or when he needed to find spells and other things for the Tri-wizard Tournament. In any event, Harry was glad to have had the dream.

Now, Harry wasn't one to sit back and wait on things.. He had to go to the library and search. One by one his legs would be cast over the edge of his four-poster bed, toes wriggling in fear of meeting the cold ground. Just as his feet were planted, Harry would be given a shock. Ron was at his late night mumbling again.

"No, I couldn't eat another bite 'ermione.." Ron would giggle flirtatiously. "Oh..alright I suppose.."

Harry did all he could to stiffle a laugh. Shaking his head Harry would move twords his trunk, opening it to pull out his never-fail invisibility cloak and his wand. On his way to leave the room he remembered and item that he would find very hand in this very situation.He'd return to the trunk, digging past his clothes. Finally he had found it, the mauruders map. Just seeing it brough stinging tears to his eyes; remembering the loss of his godfather Sirius. He'd rub at his eyes, shrugging it off for the moment. He had to figure this out, he could mourn later.

As he descended the stairs from the chamber Harry would pull the cloak over his shoulders. An all to-familiar sight met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Speak of the devil." Harry would muse.

It was none-other than Hermione asleep in one of those squashy arm chairs. Crookshanks on her lap atop an open book. The fires had already been extinguished, probably hours ago. He'd wake her when he returned, which hopefully was soon.

The portrait of the fat lady would swing wide open, Harry ready to find his answer.

- - - -

Author Note: Sorry this is short..nn But its just an introduction.. 3 The next chapter being Malfoys.

I'd love and appreciate reviews!


	2. Bad Day

Pre-word..All characters used are of creation of J.K Rowling..Not me.

;3 Im a sucker for slash..Please dont flame me. D:

It was your choice to read it, if you dont like boyXboy themes then read something else. :D Thanks much.

- - - - - -

Draco was furious, as prefect he was on guarding duty again! At times like these he'd rather be back in the common room having a drink, or sleeping, not wandering the halls watching out for any bloody trouble-makers. His whole day started out bad. He got another poor mark in his Transfiguration class and his father was very dissapointed... br 

Draco still recalled that howler, the whole hall had looked at him during breakfast! If Dracos brows could have furrowed any further, they would have. After breakfast Draco had got caught teasing Potter and Weasle again, having twenty house points deducted by the ever so pleased Professor McGonagall. He loathed the pleasure he saw in those twos eyes when she did that.

If things couldn't seem anyworse he had his least favorite class with that oaf of a teacher Hagrid. He always taught rubbish, and he had yet another dumb class plan. Again Draco had suffered undeserved humiliation as he stalked off to Madam Pomfreys.

To top the whole wonderful day off Draco had been suspended from the Quidditch team until his marks were higher. He just wanted to exploade, his fustrations were bubbling over. Soon enough, he would be snug in bed, sleeping off this horrible aggrivation. Only one more corridor to check.

The hall outside of the library. He saw little point to it, no other kid but that filthy mud-blood Granger would be daft enough to wander after nightfall to the library.. But with her penchant for obeying rules; he doubt she'd be there. He grumbled menacingly, quickening pace.

- - - - - -

Author Note: Sorry its so short, but I say, yet again, its only an introduction. :D I'd like to thank Ann for my first review ever.. 3


	3. Foiled!

Pre-word..All characters used are of creation of J.K Rowling..Not me.

;3 Im a sucker for slash..Please dont flame me. D:

It was your choice to read it, if you dont like boyXboy themes then read something else. :D Thanks much.

- - - - - -

Harry was brimming with excitement. He did all he could to keep from breaking into a run. In minutes he was hardly paying attention to where he was going, Or rather, who he was going to run into.

Draco kept forward, moving rapidly. Of course he could not see the well concealed Harry. He wouldn't notice anything amiss until.

Bump! Draco had hit something! He fell backwards, hands sprawled out to catch himself. Oh that Peeves! Thats all he needed was that stupid git obstructing his way. After combing his hair away from his face he'd look to see what he had hit. Nothing..Or so it seemed.. Oddly enough he heard a groan.

Harry didn't know quite what happened..He was confused. He was walking..and he..hit something..But what? Just a wall? Maybe..He hadn't been paying too much attention. That Idea seemed to make sense until he heard.. "Uhg..Whose there!"

The voice of pure evil! Or very well close to it! None other than Draco lay less than three feet away! He had to get up, he had to get out of there! Very slowly Harry would rise to his feet..Trying to keep from making any noise. Draco clumsily came to his feet..His silvery eyes narrows, searching for a person he couldn't see. Harry would slowly turn his back to Draco..Tip toe-ing away.

Draco would move forward, raking carelessly before him, trying to feel what was out there. If it were only a ghost he'd feel something. Draco was half convinced that he had merely tripped until his hang caught on something.

Harrys eyes widened..His heart in his throat..How many points would he be deducted for this! He worried not just about points, but of the punishment that would be awarded. Surely, because it was Draco, he'd find himself recieving a weeks worth of detentions with Snape! What could he do? Either way Malfoy would find him.

Draco would pull that fistful of cloth, removing the cloak and reveiling a very rigid Harry. At first Draco thought to call Snape..But slowly a plan much more evil would daunt his thoughts.

Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his eyes closing tightly waiting for Draco to hollar for Snape, but..he didn't.

Draco released the invisibility cloak and stepped forward. No, what he would do would be far more worse than calling teacher. It would leave Potter humiliated..It would give him the opportunity to release the pent up stress in a more resourceful way.

- - - - - -

Author Note: Meeehehehehe.. 3 Cliffie..It just seemed right to stop with that. I mind as well make the chapters moderately short..nn That way the story is a little longer. Reviews are looooovveedddd.. 33333


	4. Whwhat?

-1Pre-word..All characters used are of creation of J.K Rowling..Not me.

;3 Im a sucker for slash..Please dont flame me. D:

It was your choice to read it, if you dont like boyXboy themes then read something else. :D Thanks much.

- - - - - -

Harry felt terror creep into his throat. He did not like the look in Malfoy's eyes one bit. He felt stupefied. His internal reaction was to run, but to his dismay, his legs would not move.

Draco reached forward to slip a single finger into the fold of fabric just below the topmost button of his pajama. A smile so sinister would spread from cheek to cheek as he would move in express idly close to Potter. He wanted to scare him, to make the boy scream. His pale thin-digits would move to brush over Harry's face. Finger tips making their way to his scalp.

"W-wh-what are you d-d-doing Malfoy?" Stammered Harry. His hand would catch Draco's wrist, pulling his hand from his face. Harry pulled back, dismantling the blonde boys' grip.

"Have you gone daft Malfoy?" Yelped Harry, his arms moving in front of his as though trying to create some sort of wall between them.

Draco swiftly moved forward, one of his arms wrapping around the small of Harry's back; Pulling him close. Slowly Draco would bring his head alongside Harry's "I'd follow along, if I were you Potter." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "I can get you into a world of trouble. Remember, I'm a prefect." Draco's lips hovered just above Harry's lobe.

A shiver traveled its way down Harry's back, the feeling of Malfoy's lips against his ear was horrifying. Though frightened, Harry's chest would feel as though it were swelling. The feeling of Draco's lean body against his created some kind of reaction he wasn't quite used to having. "Uh…I…" Harry said softly. He could say nothing. What could he do? Merely tell Draco to back off? That would cause all of his work to go down the drain.

Harry was ever so close to the truth.. Detention with Snape would insure a delay he needed not.

Draco smiled. He had Harry right where he wanted him. He could feel the tremor of Potters body, the flush along his cheeks. Draco pulled back, his hand moving to push up and under the hem of Potters pajama. The skin was soft, delightful to touch. A grin belted out over Dracos face as he brought his mouth to close over Harry's.

---

X3 Hehe.. I'll update soon.. 3 

Review, review, review! 3


	5. The room

-1Pre-word.. All characters used are of creation of J.K Rowling.. Not me.

;3 I'm a sucker for slash.. Please don't flame me. D:

It was your choice to read it, if you don't like boy X boy themes then read something else. :D Thanks much.

- - - - - -

Harry would squirm. At first the kiss was seemingly horrible! Second after second passed, and soon Harry felt a change in him he could not quite figure out. He thought his heart had merely hurt from the scare, that the pounding in his chest was caused by Malfoy's odd actions. But there was familiarity in his rapid heartbeat. He had remembered something much like this when he had confronted Cho about the Yule Ball.

Harry also felt a heat like he had never felt before, Where Malfoy's body pressed against his, his body would warm.

Draco smiled into the kiss, He could feel Potter trembling. Malfoy was alive in this moment. He was not worried about his reputation, what reason had he to be? Potter wouldn't tell a soul, out of embarrassment or out of fear no one would believe him. Not only those reasons, but he could tell Harry was well interested by this, that Harry was excited. Malfoy knew what the growing bulge in Harry's trousers meant.

Draco's mouth would release Harry's, his hands now moving to push back his cloak. It didn't take long before Draco would hault. The portraits, they could very well see what was about to conspire. Draco grabbed tightly unto Harry's wrist and began to drag him down the hall in tow.

Harry would snatch his cloak at the very last second before he could no longer resist Malfoy's pull. It was odd, Harry did not want to fight him. He wanted to explore this. He yearned to be against the ill-tempered blonds body, to feel the heat of his mouth. Harry would lean close to Malfoy, whispering meekly. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." The blond would reply, bluntly. He didn't want to deal with Potters question, He only wanted to merely take advantage of the boy. Whether or not it bothered Harry now was none of his concern. Draco was aching, and wanted to truly devote himself to the mere act. Now, Draco most certainly did not consider himself homosexual. He idealistically considered himself to be experimental, and one whom deeply sought out and enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. Whether male or female, Draco would definitely take advantage.

Harry was the most handsome boy he had gotten a hold of thus far, and he was ready to see what lay under the pip-squeaks pajama.

Soon enough Harry would realize where Malfoy was taking him. It was a place he and his fellow students had made use of the year before; The room of requirement. There, he knew they would have peace, and Filch would not stumble upon a school violation so large. Excitement enrapt his heart, fear only glimmering deep within the fuzzy warmth. As they came upon the large painting of fruit, Harry's feelings intensified. He had felt nothing like this before.

Draco would make an inaudible whisper and the door would open, revealing to them the same room often used. The soft chairs were scattered about the room, a fire place lit. Draco would yank Harry into the room, closing the door quickly behind them. Now, Draco felt, they were safe to do as he pleased.

---

A bit longer this time.. :X I want to finish this story up, So I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I upload this on. I would appreciate reviews.. I might do as others do and requite a quota before the next update. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
